Tales of the Bodyguard
by chojutsuka
Summary: Before Soul Society formed the Gotei 13, Yamamoto had a well respected dojo. It was here that Kyoraku had met him for the first time. Kyoraku/Ukitake, yaoi, some language
1. Chapter 1

This story is sort of an AU fic, or at least implying to the time before Seireitei or Gotei 13 were founded. Jushiro was an 'escort', Shunsui kept his family honor by attending Yamamoto's dojo. I may go into how the Thirteen squads were created, but for right now, this is how Soul Society was.

Note: This takes place before Jushiro's illness sets in. I may go into how he came to be known as the tuberculosis-ridden-white-haired-shinigami we all know and love, but this is a highly selfish erotic story, so I'll do that when I'm in the mood. Until then, enjoy this!

Includes: lemons or limes (no strawberries), boyxboy, explicit content, selfish indulgences...uh...that's it I think.

Bleach: Not mine. The words are. sigh

* * *

Yamamoto's school was the best in Soul Society. A large base of students were included in its population, as well as several external resources at his disposal. Disciples were everywhere throughout many districts keeping the peace, but even the size of his vast school outweighed the number of souls that came in regularly from the real world.

Not only did Soul Society have to deal with the taint of newly incarnated human souls, the residents would also cause upheaval and disruption. Not to mention hollows that intruded daily, destroying subdivisions of districts in their wake.

Soul Society was not heaven or a peaceful existence after you die; it seemed more like hell than the life people came from among the living. Homeless and poverty stricken people died to be reincarnated here in a similar existence. Things were not going well.

To be in Yamamoto's school, however, was an honor; learning his amazing sword techniques gave a soul the fighting chance of protecting others, enforce justice, and make a better life for one's self.

It was not together uncommon for nobles in Soul Society to send their sons or daughters there to train, of course maintaining their lineage through superior knowledge. Few others also managed to be schooled in the fine arts of weaponry as well, but their stories are varied.

* * *

"Why do I need to attend a boring class taught by some ossan?" the raven haired boy spoke, casually twisting his finger in his hair.

"Because, while you work my route you need to be able to defend yourself."

"I can protect myself well enough." The boy looked flustered, however still turning at the strands in his hand.

"Fine. We will at least go to Yama's school and get you a bodyguard."

"Ooh...I like the sound of that." Dark eyes sparkled, sporting the beautiful features of the young boys face. It was obvious why he was in this line of work; he had a soft jaw line, yet angled against the long white neck. His lips parted ever so subtly, one was drawn to the smile that clung there. His eyebrows were a bit thicker than most, but that provided a youthful quality to his demeanor. Even flushed the boy was beautiful.

"No touching the bodyguard. If he wants you _he'll_ have to pay _me_."

"Fine, fine." The boy put his hands up in self defense. "But don't hold me accountable for anything that happens."

"I never do." The burly man retorted. "You make me the money."

Inside Yamamoto's school, classes were going on. Some people were sparring; others were watching. Everyone was doing something, though one fought the most to remain idle against the whole clan.

Leaning against the wall, he took a sip from the unmarked bottle on the table. The chair was propped awkwardly at an angle, looking as if the man had some mystical properties of levitation on the chair. Despite the angle, the man sat comfortably within the frame, casually watching the sparring matches.

"You should be practicing too, Kyoraku-san." An old man spoke from an adjacent table.

"I am, Yama-ji. I'm studying how to listen and observe better."

"You know what I mean, Kyoraku-san. Your skills will get rusty."

The man laid even further back in the chair. "Na, Yama-ji. None of these students are worth the effort. For a good battle I'd have to be both myself _and_ my opponent: I'd have to work twice as hard to put up a good fight with me."

Smiling at the statement, Kyoraku's arms went behind his head in an ultimate relaxed pose. Apparently training was not his main objective.

The bell on the main entrance door sounded, indicating that someone entered. Yamamoto's attention went to the newcomers in his establishment.

"I come seeking service." A burly man spoke up. Though not intimidating, his demeanor made up for his lacking size. An ugly frown took up his whole face, locking gazes with anyone whose eyes stayed for too long.

"What can I help you with?" Yamamoto asked politely and calmly. Normally business men didn't cause trouble in a room with so many trained fighters.

"I want your best man as a paid bodyguard for my merchandise." Man gestured through the doorway, bringing forth another person.

Kyoraku's half lidded gaze nonchalantly turned toward the entering person – and then he fell out of his chair. The dark haired boy standing next to the drab ugly man was beautiful; enough so to destroy the concentration of his precarious pose.

More than one person looked as the large student flipped over onto the floor.

"Heh heh…" Kyoraku bolted upright, feigning his slip. "The chair's not sturdy…" he mumbled outwardly as he quickly regained a seated position. Glancing back up, he noticed the handsome creature staring at him intently. His heart nearly flew out of his chest.

The raven haired boy turned to the burly man and whispered something. A casual flick of the wrist quieted the sound as the man spoke again. "I'll be willing to pay a decent amount to the best man in this dojo."

Yamamoto acknowledged, and issued a command. All interested participants moved forward, standing at attention. He intently stared at Kyoraku, who reluctantly stood up and swayed over to the group.

Kyoraku really didn't feel like fighting today, but Yama-ji's reiatsu was telling him otherwise. Optimistically, it could be fun.

After several battles, all the contestants were heaving and groaning, sans for one Shunsui Kyoraku, whom barely broke a sweat. During his battles he only used one of the two swords in his daisho just to be fair; now the katana was draped easily on his shoulder.

He probably could have used the wakizashi, but there was some honor to be upheld for his classmates.

The burly man's face shone, hands clutching together subconsciously. From his pocket he produced a small bag, though heavy in weight, and set it into Kyoraku's waiting hand.

"Well met, Kyoraku-san." The man stated. "This is Jushiro." He gestured toward the boy.

* * *

Being a bodyguard to the boy proved an interesting endeavor; at least it kept him busy. Apparently the boy had a tight schedule around town, not leaving much opportunity to sit idle and talk. That didn't stop him from wishing he had a bottle of sake.

After the last client of the day, he took the boy home to bathe and sleep. Although Shunsui was tired, the steady stream of energy from Jushiro made it appear that the boy never needed rest at all.

It could be well understood that the boy need protection though. He was too beautiful in his own right.

"How old are you?" Shunsui asked as the boy washed in the bathtub. "You seem a child still – no more than a teenager."

Jushiro laughed. "I'm old enough – I may look like I'm nineteen, but I'm probably the same age as you."

Perpetual youth exuded from Jushiro – the reiatsu from him was lighthearted and carefree; Shunsui enjoyed being bathed in it.

He wasn't consciously aware when the boy rose out of the water to kiss him. He tasted wild and untamed too.

Passion flicked in Jushiro's eyes as lips roamed over his cheekbone. Shunsui felt his face go red.

"Remember what your boss said," Shunsui pulled back "I can't touch the goods."

"He's not really my boss per say." Jushiro leaned in, purring in his ear. "We're mere business partners."

The tone shot straight into his groin. It was apparent why Jushiro was in this line of work, and he appeared to enjoy it.

Gods, he needed a bottle of sake right now.

"I shouldn't." Shunsui protested, moving away yet again. If he had that sake right now, things would probably go just a little differently.

Now Jushiro moved out of the basin, his long body beading water. Droplets ran down porcelain skin, pooling at thin white ankles.

Shunsui was watching every movement of Jushiro's body, a lump forming in his throat.

_What did I get myself into? Wait, Yami-ji was responsible for this, he wanted me to spar. I'm gonna have word with him about this…if I make to out of here_…

Aware that he had been retreating this whole time, he felt a solid thunk on his back from the wooden door. He realized that he ran out of room.

Jushiro was practically on top of him, despite their vertical orientation. Arms wrapped around his neck as Jushiro continued to sway the larger man.

"Don't you want me, Shunsui?" Jushiro pressed his lower region, grinding their bodies together. The wetness didn't seem to bother him, though he was making a mess of Shunsui's clothes. Samurai robes were not hard to wash because of their durability, but he didn't really enjoy cleaning them.

Suddenly his robes pulled back from the top, exposing the upper half of his body. Well, that solves his clothes getting wet.

_Wait! This is wrong. If that man catches me with him like this, he'll fire me for sure!_

"I don't think we can do thi-!" Shunsui hissed as Jushiro bit his nipple.

"How about you let me decide what we should do." Jushiro concluded, wrapping his arms around the pooled clothing on Shunsui's midsection. "I think we should go to my room."

Shunsui flopped onto the boy's bed. _Jushiro was stronger than he looked. That must make him pretty versatile when it comes to –_

_Stop thinking about that! We still can't go through with this, no matter how soft his skin is…no wait…how beautiful he is…arg!_

Jushiro's body covered Shunsui's, straddling his hips. Kisses covered his mouth ravenously – despite the boy's work load he still had this much energy pent up inside him. As Jushiro grinded up against Shunsui, kisses became two-sided; up until that moment Shunsui had been resisting with every fiber in his being. Now he wanted more contact, more skin.

"That's better." Jushiro commented, promptly ripping away the hakama still clinging wetly to Shunsui's legs. The light skinned boy viewed Shunsui's body and smiled. "You're a bit hairy – but I like it. Makes you all the more…manlier."

Shunsui's eyebrow popped up. He didn't think he had ever heard that kind of comment before. Reflecting on that only momentarily, he was assaulted by Jushiro leaving a trail of wetness all the way down his body. Quickly he engulfed the member in his mouth.

Pins and needles shot through Shunsui's body. Everything about this kid struck 'experienced'; the way he moved, the way he acted…the feeling was heavenly. Hands clutched at the sheets as he reveled in the experience.

Appropriately slick, Jushiro withdrew his mouth and positioned himself over Shunsui. "I want you, Shunnsuiii," Jushiro purred, devastatingly close to his ear. Arousal was evident on both men, Jushiro's manhood an angry pink that stated its over-stimulation.

The thin man above him was so seductive and attractive, preying on all of his senses. Grabbing the erection in his hand, he set to work on relieving the flushed boy of such a painful looking predicament.

Jushiro moaned, and slid into the movement. Slowly the tip submerged, causing the boy to jerk uncontrollably. Then Shunsui was upright, hands clasped around his hips, urging the last few inches in. Slowly they rocked, Shunsui effectively dropping the boy onto the hardened shaft.

Shunsui couldn't believe what was happening. The dark haired boy felt so good around him that he couldn't think straight. All thoughts were prone to feeling and giving to Jushiro.

Jushiro slammed down on top of the member with reckless abandon, finding the hidden spot of pleasure inside himself. The boy was not anywhere close to quiet as he arched, moaned, and screamed into the room from his growing elation, evidently getting closer to climax.

The beautiful body above him writhed in passion and lust, spurring his own desires. Kisses were maddening now, biting and nipping as they drove each other on, faster and faster.

Massaging Jushiro's manhood with both hands he could feel the retraction in the boy's body, building the moment of release. One, two breaths as Jushiro moaned out loud, spilling seed onto the stomach of Shunsui. Shunsui didn't notice, in the throes of his own climax. Muscles tightened around him, squeezing every last bit of fluid that ensued from his contracting body. Riding out the last waves, they pressed into each other, savoring those few moments after.

"Arigato, Shunsui – it's rare that I can act out my own desires."


	2. Chapter 2

A wild Plot emerges!

* * *

Brown curled locks splayed across his face. Half lidded eyes stared at the ceiling.

He had just got through having the most incredible love making session in his entire life.

With another man.

Thoughtfully, he scratched his chin. Somehow it seemed he would be more surprised at that fact, but he didn't react as badly as he first anticipated.

Actually it was rather fun.

Too bad he still didn't have that sake.

Tea. Maybe there was tea in the house.

His eyes traveled down to the younger man, cradled in the crook of his arm. It would be hard to move without accidentally waking him; he looked too peaceful to disturb.

Jushiro's skin looked so pale compared to his own. The ivory rolled across tight muscles, unmarred and perfect. Shunsui's tan skin was really dark comparatively, revealing his activities of lying under the sun and soaking the rays by the caramel color.

The boy stirred, long dark lashes wisping against his chest. It tickled and amused him at the same time. Dark strands of hair fell into his face as Jushiro snuggled into Shunsui's embrace a little more.

Should he be embarrassed that the kid was using his body as a blanket? Sure it felt warm and nice, but wasn't there some code that he should be following? Thinking for a moment, he let the notion fall; he never really was one to play by the book.

Jushiro's head rose to greet Shunsui's. The pale boy's skin contained a tinge of pink on his cheeks, eyes still lidded from sleep. As he blinked, he smiled wistfully at the bearded man.

"Hey there, handsome." His breath smelled milky and sweet, and his lips were still flushed from their previous endeavor. "Morning already?"

Gazing at the clock on the wall, it was just past seven in the morning. "Yes." Shunsui answered passively. "We should -"

Lips passed over his gently, placing a kiss so soft he barely felt it. "First we'll eat, then, to work."

Shunsui's stomach flipped uncomfortably; somewhere inside the idea of 'bodyguard' just became a lot more personal.

Over a cheese omelet the two talked a bit, mostly about the day's route. There wasn't much in the house by way of food, so the meager patty would have to do. At least he finally managed to get some tea, which actually was pretty delicious.

A thought traveled to Shunsui's mouth. "Why do you do this?"

"Because I'm hungry." Jushiro answered the vague statement.

"No, I mean…you know…"

"The way I make money? Ah, many people have asked me that same question."

A lump formed in his throat at the word 'many'. But what could he expect? The young man was _beautiful_.

"People pay for simple pleasures that they normally can't receive in their day to day lives. I just help them with that endeavor."

"Oh." Seemed reasonable when put like that. Even his noble lineage could agree with the description, overlooking the actual title.

"I don't even have to do much, most times. It can actually be pretty satisfying."

"Is that the only reason?"

"You mean besides money and satisfaction? Nope, that's about it." The boy played with the food on his plate, separating it into neat even squares before taking them into his mouth.

He even looked seductive with a cheese omelet. That's saying a lot for the dribbling mass of egg and butter.

* * *

Shunsui yawned lazily as he waited for Jushiro to finish his business with the last client. Things went along pretty smoothly over these past few weeks, the boss even giving him a raise for 'taking care of the merchandise'.

What little he knew.

Jushiro brought him back to his place every night for the ritualistic bath, just as often the boy would coerce his bodyguard into his bed for a few hours of 'extra duty'.

Shunsui daydreamed about their encounters, each one being uniquely different. Much appreciation was given to the multiple skills Jushiro had picked up in his work ethic, especially when he experienced them first hand. Much of their time together was unplanned and experimental, providing exciting stimulation between the two.

Shunsui enjoyed every moment.

The door suddenly swinging open, Jushiro trotted out, slightly staggering in his stride. Shunsui quickly aided the smaller man, locking an arm around his waist.

"Thank you, Shunsui." Jushiro weaved into the thick chest. "That one is a bit too rough sometimes." A wisp of smile crossed his face as he gazed into Shunsui's somewhat pensive eyes. "I'm okay. Now, let's get going."

Shunsui aided the boy to his home and up the stairs. After a few steps, Jushiro stopped.

"I think I've had too much to drink tonight." He grinned at his bodyguard. "Could you carry me the rest of the way?"

A chuckle sounded from his gut as Shunsui lifted the smaller man across his chest. "Like this?"

"Yes." The boy snuggled into the chest, fingers rubbing the dark hair that crossed it. Before they reached the top of the stairs, Jushiro was sound asleep.

"Can't hold your liquor very well, huh?" He quietly laughed. "We'll have to remember that next time." After all, what kind of bodyguard would allow that?

A murmur sounded from the raven haired boy, seemingly in response. His cheeks tinged a slight pink color, indicating he was indeed intoxicated. Sleeping it off would probably be the best thing. His bath would have to wait until morning.

Sliding into the covers beside him, the boy reflexively curled around the larger body.

* * *

Upon waking, Shunsui felt his body being covered with tongue and kisses. _What an interesting predicament to wake to, _he thought as Jushiro made rounds along his body, stopping at various erogenous zones.

"We missed last night." Jushiro cooed in Shunsui's ear. He smelled moist – had he already been up and bathed already?

"You needed rest." The bodyguard shrugged before sucking his breath back in again.

"It's unacceptable." Jushiro purred. "We must remedy the matter immediately."

Shunsui wondered how the dark haired boy wound up underneath him, loudly panting in lust induced fervor. He had just awakened, and he was already stroking Jushiro's back muscles and kissing his thin perfect neck.

Jushiro arched, his backside grinding painfully into his abdomen. Suddenly he was thrusting, all concentration on satisfying his demanding lover. He could be quite direct sometimes, as he found out in their last few encounters.

Fists clutched at brown curled strands as Jushiro drank him in, lust hardly sated despite the rapid pace. Brown eyes misted over as they gazed at each other, Shunsui finding the spot inside that drove Jushiro over the edge.

That didn't stop Jushiro from making all kinds of lewd remarks to spur his lover on.

After reaching their peak, both bodies feel to the mattress of the soft bed. Breathing heavily, they lay together for a few moments.

That was probably the most work he ever done that early in the morning. He hoped that it wouldn't be habit forming.

They took turns in the shower, preparing for the day ahead of them. Shunsui was watching Jushiro in the spray of the water when something caught his attention.

Slight bruises and a mark on his body. Shunsui felt his chest tighten.

"Who did that?" He pointed, indicating the discoloration on his lower back and inside arm.

"Wha? Oh, The guy from last night." He turned to look at Shunsui, whom now wore a thin lipped look of irritation on his face.

"Don't worry about it – I'm fine!" Jushiro's eyes beamed, but it didn't change the look on Shunsui's face.

"My job is to make sure that this doesn't happen." he indicated. "I should speak with him directly next time we cross paths."

Jushiro was as surprised at the tone as he was. Shunsui had never said anything with such conviction. With _any_ conviction for that matter; usually his passive demeanor was the only outward affliction in his voice. He did mean it then.

"I appreciate it, Shunsui." Jushiro smiled, apparently enjoying the protective gesture. "You really are a good bodyguard."

It wasn't so long before that patron made his way into the schedule again. Shunsui felt uneasy as Jushiro talked about the rounds he would have to make, lastly ending with the troublesome client.

"I haven't forgotten." Shunsui grumbled, mostly to himself.

Hearing the comment, Jushiro smiled. "Go easy on him; he's really not that bad. Maybe a bit wild when it comes to domination, but we've already talked about that. Otherwise I'd have all kinds of bruises to explain away!" Jushiro's smile calmed the churn of his stomach, however his teeth remained somewhat clenched.

Soft lips pressed against his own. "Don't worry so much, Shunsui." A finger wrapped in a curl of his brown hair, unfurling it as he walked away.

* * *

Keeping his promise he conversation with the patron was merely a slap on the wrist compared to what he wanted to say; he kept an attentive ear on the action behind closed doors. Shunsui tried to tune out the passionate moans Jushiro musically produced; his own hard on would not befit the safety of his young friend should the client become troublesome again.

It sounded as though Jushiro was enjoying himself. That was good enough for him.

It was quiet for about half an hour before Jushiro emerged, swaying less than he had during the previous encounter. As soon as those brown eyes settled on Shunsui, Jushiro's smile widened.

"See? It wasn't so bad…" As the raven haired boy tumbled forward, almost colliding with the floor before Shunsui caught the small frame in his arms.

The pale younger man chuckled at the catch. "Thank you again, Shunsui – I don't know what I'd do without you…" A hand brushed against the bearded chin, cupping the cheek affectionately before it fell limply against his chest.

Out cold.

"Hmn." Shunsui muttered, pulling the boy into his arms and lifting him up. He would have to carry the boy home again tonight. He pondered why it only happened after being with this patron.

Laying the boy across his own bed, he stripped him of his daily attire and placed him into a more comfortable cotton yukata. Adjusting the material so that it lay appropriately on the smooth body, he stood back to admire his handiwork.

A frown outlined his face when he seen a bruise on the inside of Jushiro's porcelain colored arm. The old marks had finally disappeared, and here was a fresh one.

Jushiro hardly moved as his breath came in soft even strokes. Curiosity getting the best of him, he took the liberty of examining the discoloration while the boy was asleep; the last time this mark surfaced, Jushiro wouldn't allow him near it.

A contrast to the boy's fair complexion, the imperfection was a dark purple and blue color in the crook of his arm. It was the beginning of an angry bruise that would spread easily twice its size over the next day, and Shunsui's brow furrowed.

What concerned him most about the mark was a small puncture wound in the middle of the abrasion. A small trickle of blood was dried up in the center, leaving Shunsui with a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Cautiously with the last bit of courage he could work up, Shunsui brushed a hand over the pale temple, raising an eyelid over a beautiful, brown eye. He had a most startling revelation upon seeing a dilated pupil.

In his time in the ancient era, he would have dismissed the notion entirely, labeling the event as a fainting spell or being overly intoxicated. Residing in the Soul Society over several centuries had changed his experience with this phenomenon, and it was with clenched teeth that he admitted to himself what truly happened to his beloved.

He was drugged.

Enraged wasn't the word for what Kyoraku Shunsui felt. He immediately rose to his feet and exited the apartment, taking the keys and locking the doors behind him. Within a matter of minutes, the patron had a good indication of Shunsui's true feelings when a table intersected with his head.

Matter settled, Shunsui returned to the flat with a few bottles of sake intent on drowning out the rest of his concerns.

* * *

He awoke, unsure when he fell asleep. Somehow he was strategically placed on the bed, though he was sure that he had not left from the table across the room. A familiar milky taste resided in the back of his mouth, and his temples pulsed, threatening to break his head open at any sudden movement.

He lay still, taking in the surrounding noises as he lay on the bed. It seemed that Jushiro had already started moving around, splashing water from the bathroom indicated the boy was in the basin. Humming floated in from the other room as well, and he focused on the sound to keep his thoughts from the expanding headache forming between his eyes.

Hearing the water drain, the door unlatched and Jushiro emerged from the bath, rubbing his long hair in between a portion of his towel. He smiled at seeing Shunsui's eyes gazing as he did the act, watching the strands of raven hair twirling against the stark white towel.

Jushiro walked casually over to the reclined man, taking advantage of the position by snaking his legs around the other's hips. Only wearing the top half of a yukata similar to the one last night, Jushiro's lower half rubbed uninhibitedly against Shunsui, the only cloth the bodyguard's own.

Undoubtedly, the younger man had an amazing way of seducing his interests. Shunsui could not help himself but wrap his arms around the beautiful body, stopping at his hips and then resting at the curve of his ass. Somehow his headache alleviated a little at the sound of Jushiro's moan eliciting through clenched teeth.

Shunsui's eyes roamed across the pale skin as the yukata was pulled down, painstakingly slow. Waves of alabaster smooth across tight muscles, Jushiro's white skin was perfect and intact – until his eye focused on the stark bandage wrapped around his arm. Alarms went off in Shunsui's head, his mind stumbling across the thought of a table and some man's face.

Jushiro had been drugged, and he surely was not going to let that go lightly.

The boy made moves to cup Shunsui's chin in his hands, but strong fingers entwined and stopped them. Jushiro's lips were so close, breath ghosting through Shunsui's beard and across his lips – a specter's kiss.

He wanted to ignore the bruise and continue with their embrace, but thought the best of it.

"I want to know what happened last night."

Jushiro pulled away, a brief flicker of confusion on his face. His eyes brightened as he spoke. "It was nothing dear; I told you that patron gets a little wild."

Shunsui pulled Jushiro's chin to look at him directly. "What did he do?"

Jushiro's frown matched his own. He never had seen such an unpleasant look on the boy's face, though the pout was endearing. Jushiro was cute when agitated.

"Nothing, Shunsui. Sometimes I take things to…relax. He offers before we start, and I find the effect quite pleasing. Maybe we should try it sometime." Jushiro's smile returned, squeezing his legs together ever so slightly.

Shunsui was torn. He thought that Jushiro was forced to take the substance, or coerced…the situation had turned if he willingly partook in the activity.

Noticing the frown still outlining the bodyguard's face, Jushiro lightly kissed his brow. "If it will make you feel better, I'll stop."

Shunsui now felt very uncomfortable about the change in events: This was Jushiro's _job_, and he certainly did not want to come between the man and his pleasures. Still he was relieved to know that Jushiro would stop taking the drug because he asked.

"No." Shunsui stammered after a moment. "If it is something you enjoy, by no means should you stop for me."

"You _are_ my _body_ guard" Jushiro stressed. "You have a _very_ big say in what I do." He whispered, practically purring in Shunsui's ear.

The sound made Shunsui's lower regions spring back to life. Hands tightened around Jushiro's wrists a little more.

"What do you think I need right now, Shunsui?" Jushiro urged, pressing into the dark tanned chest. "I believe my _body_ guard should know best, correct?"

Shunsui growled in his throat, and deep melodic sound that made Jushiro's breath draw a little faster. The boy expelled a louder moan as Shunsui turned and rolled him onto the mattress, wrists above his head.

Jushiro spurred him on. "Do I need you, Shunsui?" the boy was practically begging into the hirsute skin, lips pressing against whatever they could. Legs encircled around the other man's girth, pulling him into the smaller frame below him.

Shunsui nipped at the boy's neck, eager to offer the best response for the verbal onslaught.

Jushiro dragged his hips against Shunsui's as he spoke. "Does by body need you deep inside me?" the whisper rose against his skin and tingled with goose bumps at the sound.

Clothes were stripped as fast as lightning, and soon Shunsui had Jushiro arching and moaning into the futon.

Shunsui could witness the beautiful act all day, if he could.

As they lay together, spent and breathing heavy, Shunsui ran a hand through his lover's hair. The raven strands were absent of color, he could get lost in the emptiness.

Jushiro snuggled against the crook of Shunsui's arm, pressing his body even closer than before. His hand traced the broad peck, ruffling through the coarse hair and lightly roaming over the nipple.

A glimmer caught Shunsui's eye and he reached across Jushiro's vision. A white hair tangled amongst the mass of black lay in Shunsui's wide palm for the boy to see.

"Looks like you're starting to show your age." The bodyguard chuckled, even as the white fist playfully dropped against his chest.

"Shut up!" the boy was more amused than agitated. He rose a clutched the strand in his hand, almost bewildered at the sight. "It is not funny! I'm too young for white hair!"

Shunsui's laughter filled the room at the whine issued from his young companion.

The two play-wrestled together as a result of Shunsui's outburst. Banter erupted from both parties as they rolled around on the mattress.

"Let me see _your_ white hair! At your age I'm sure you have some!"

A pillow broadsided the boy as Shunsui retaliated. "I don't have any, _old_ man!" Matching the sarcasm in Jushiro's voice.

A cushion bopped Shunsui on the side of his face. "Who are _you_ calling _old_, geezer?

"Pretty boy!"

"Senior citizen!"

"Shiro-chan!"

The two rolled onto the floor, gasping for breath. Jushiro wriggled slightly in the larger man's grasp, but didn't put up much more of a fight. They both smiled at each other.

"Truce?" The black haired boy lay docile, any attempt to fight behind him.

"Truce." Shunsui gazed down at the fiery youth. His grip loosened into a much more sensuous embrace.

After a moment together, their heartbeats had returned to a regular slow pattern. Jushiro's hand rested against the steady thump in Shunsui's chest.

"Shunsui…" Jushiro curled into the other man a little more. "I'm happy that we are together."

The bearded man smiled lightly at the admittance. "I enjoy being with you as well." Indeed, Shunsui couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Jushiro rose and headed for the bathroom. "Well, it's time to start the day."

As the door closed, Shunsui frowned. Now that he knew he felt a little more for the boy – or rather finally admitting it to himself – he realized that he enjoyed his role of bodyguard less. Protection of the boy became a little more demanding; his heart would break if anything happened to Jushiro. He would have to take his job more seriously.


End file.
